


"Sounds good to me."

by iwritewhenimhappy



Series: Hope [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Giving Birth, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritewhenimhappy/pseuds/iwritewhenimhappy
Summary: She hangs up abruptly and Buck can’t help but look at his phone in shock. He says almost quietly, “I’m going to be an uncle,” like he isn’t practically a dad already.“The baby’s coming?” Eddie asks with a hopeful expression.“Oh, yeah. I need my cane. Where’s my cane, Eddie!”





	"Sounds good to me."

“Coffee?” Buck asks as he walks into the kitchen. It’s early Saturday morning and he knows that Eddie has the day off which is why he came over last night. They all decided to watch a movie together and it was Chris’ turn to pick. He chose Indiana Jones, a great choice if you ask Buck but he was tired and so was Eddie. Luckily Eddie had the will power not to fall asleep and was able to put Christopher to bed later but for Buck, well he fell asleep on the couch and now he’s waking up to coffee smells and Christopher laughing.

“Yeah.” Eddie says with a smile as he goes to pour it in a thermos to keep warm for the rest of the day. Saturdays usually end up being their lazy day where they don’t do much but hang around here, reading or watching cartoons and drinking coffee here and there.

“Morning buddy.” Buck says to Christopher who looks up with a smile. That’s not the only thing he has, in his hands is a vanilla donut.

“Good morning.” Christopher replies.

“Woah, donuts?”

“Yeah, dad got some.”

“Nice.” Buck says with a smile as he looks to Eddie who is a little bashful. “He didn’t forget the jelly filled, did he?”

“No.” Chris says with a laugh as he shakes his head.

 Eddie rolls his eyes, but it’s more of a fond gesture than anything else. “I didn’t mean to last time.”

“Mhm.” Buck nods as he grabs a donut for himself from the large pastry box. He sits down beside Christopher as Eddie sets a cup of coffee in front of him. He leans in and kisses Buck quickly on his temple. Christopher doesn’t really pay attention to the exchange but he does know about them. Buck wanted to keep things under wrap but he understood and agreed that they should talk to Christopher first. They didn’t tell him to keep it a secret or anything like that, and if someone finds out then they find out. Christopher knowing and being okay with this- with them is more important than people knowing.

“Thanks.” Buck says with a mouthful of donut.”

“Don’t mention it.” Eddie reply as he sits across from Buck.

“So, is this some special occasion? Last time you got donuts it was Chris’ birthday.”

“Well, actually…”

 Eddie doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Buck’s phone starts blaring loudly. “Shi- sorry.” Buck says quickly as he takes out the phone and looks at whose calling. He mouths to Eddie ‘it’s Maddie’ before picking up. She’s in her third trimester, any day the baby could come and the other day she was having bracken-hicks contractions. Eddie nods in understanding as Buck answers the call.

“Hey, Maddie, what’s up?” Buck asks nonchalantly as he takes a bite of his donut.

“I’m in the car and we’re going to the hospital. Oh my God, oh my God. Fuck!! This hurts!” Maddie tells into his ear. “Howie you better step on it!”

“Oh crap. Okay, okay just calm down.” Buck says and he’s totally not panicking as he puts his donut down and searches for his jacket. He wobbles slightly on his foot, his cane lost somewhere in the couches. Eddie looks at him curiously and Buck flashes him a panicked look in reply. “Remember your breathing?”

“Of course I remember my breathing!” Maddie yells angrily. “Oh, thank God. We’re here. Look, just, we’re at St. Marks. Hurry! Ohh!”

 She hangs up abruptly and Buck can’t help but look at his phone in shock. He says almost quietly, “I’m going to be an uncle,” like he isn’t practically a dad already.

“The baby’s coming?” Eddie asks with a hopeful expression.

“Oh, yeah. I need my cane. Where’s my cane, Eddie!”

…

“I hate this thing.” Buck says in anger as he, Eddie, and Christopher walk down the hall of the hospital.

“I know, babe, but we’re almost there.” Eddie says, the endearment slipping out. He’s right though they’re there before they know it and everyone is waiting in the waiting room of the maternity ward. Bobby, Athena, Hen, Karen, and Chimney’s parents. They stand up as Buck, Eddie, and Christopher approach.

“What’s going on? Is she okay?” Buck asks hurriedly. “Where is she?”

“Calm down.” Bobby says with a smile. “She’s delivering right now. Room 108. She wants you there.”

“She does?” Buck asks surprised.

“She keeps asking for you. You better getting going.” Chimney’s mom says with a smile. It’s obvious that she wants to be there but it’s about what’s best for Maddie and the baby right now.

“Okay. Okay, I can do this.”

“You can.” Eddie encourages and Buck smiles. He’d kiss him if he could, but everyone’s here so he only nods and makes his way to room 108.

…

 Maddie is screaming in pain when Buck finally gets there and isn’t this happening too fast? But knowing Maddie he can only guess that she waited until the last possible moments before giving in and going to the hospital. She said once that she spent enough time in a hospital for one lifetime and Buck can’t really blame her for that.

“I’m here.” Buck says and it sounds sort of stupid when he says it out loud, but the look Maddie gives him is worth it. She’s more than relieved as Buck walks as quickly as he can with his cane to her. She’s laying on a hospital bed, legs strapped up and Buck is doing his best not to look there,  and Chimney is holding her hand on her other side. He’s got an arm around her and is giving her all kinds of encouragement as the Doctor coaxes her to push.

“Evan? You’re here.” Maddie says gratefully as Buck takes her other hand.

“I’m here.” Buck asserts. “I’m right here.”

 Maddie nods her head and then looks to Chimney. “Okay. Okay, let’s do this.”

 She starts pushing and damn does she have an iron grip but neither Buck nor Chimney complain. She has it far worse, and besides there was no time for an epidural. She’s doing this one hundred percent naturally. Thankfully it doesn’t take as long as Buck thought it would. She pushes and takes a break and pushes some more until finally she lets out a breath and Chimney looks shell shocked as the smallest human being Buck has ever seen is held up slightly so that they can see.

 Maddie and Chimney didn’t want to know the sex of the baby, they wanted to be surprised and boy are they surprised as the Doctor says, “It’s a girl.”

 Everything is a rush of emotions and movements as Maddie starts crying and Chimney starts crying. They cut the cord and clean her up. They put her in a blanket and Maddie finally gets to hold her daughter. Chimney looks down at them in shock and with such a profound love that makes Buck lose his breath.

“She’s so tiny.” Chimney says.

“Here, you hold her.” Maddie says after a few minutes. Chimney smiles and takes her. The tears come freely now as Maddie’s hand finds Buck’s and squeezes.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Maddie says to him.

“Me too.” Buck replies, and no he’s not crying too- okay maybe he is.

…

“It’s a girl.” Buck says with a big smile and red eyes as he walks into the waiting room. Everyone smiles and some even laugh. “Mrs. and Mr. Han, Chimney and Maddie said you could come in and meet your granddaughter.”

 Chimney’s parents smile in happiness as they leave to go do just that.

“Well, what’s her name?” Karen asks as Eddie comes over and squeezes his shoulder.

“Her name,” Buck says looking from Karen to Eddie, “is Hope.”

 Eddie smiles and Buck leans up, kissing him softly in front of everyone. When he pulls back, before anyone can respond Eddie says, “You know that special occasion? I was- I was going to ask you to move in with us. Christopher said he was more than okay with it.”

 Buck looks to Chris who smiles and Buck can’t help but let out a small chuckle. The others watch the exchange with varying reactions.

“Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part in this series. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
